User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben
Stuff Hey dad! ( ^__^)/ We need to talk, and obviously if I'm contacting you this way, it must be serious cuz I could just go to snapchat for it. 17:30, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Sigh, I dunno a way to say this without sounding like a total dick, but you've gotta do something about the activity levels on the wiki. You're the bureaucrat so you're effectively in charge, and we both know I love the wiki and almost everyone on it, but it's killing me how nobody really...cares anymore. I'm not going to drop names, and no, it's not you you wonderful bundle of Hershey Delights. I know people have lives. That's very much a thing. After all, I've got a life. I've got a girlfriend, I've got college, I've got a family, and I'm trying to find a part time job since my last one bottomed out. I'm really as busy as the next dude, tbh, so to a point I can understand not coming around every single day, however, I still make enough time to make a small sliver of a difference. Specifically to do with the ASG: you're the supervisor, say something, or really do anything. The anime is out and we're behind. Actually, that's an understatement; we're outright ignoring it, simply under the pretense of "the anime has nothing to present, so I'm not going to bother;" roughly paraphrased. I do so much around here, and I shouldn't have to add stuff to the Referencia Guild for jobs when the characters are new, anime-only, and should already have their personality, M&A and synopses all touched up by the ASG. I don't have time to be part of every wiki project, nor do I want to. I write most of the fights, I make sure my jobs for LUT are done on time if I can help it, I write the summaries for the chapters because I know nobody else will 99% of the time. It's just so damn frustrating when I put so much in only for nobody to give anything back. We were a community awhile ago, but now we sort of just shut everyone out, sometimes even the people we're not supposed to. I'm not trying to, like, usurp positions (I remember the last time someone and I came to you over a year ago about something similar and you thought we were trying to take over the wiki or something >__>), I'm just trying to ask you to do something about the borderline pathetic, unprofessional behavior that's being exhibited. Because it has to do with a wiki matter, I'm contacting you on wikia because it's just more or less the appropriate thing to do. I probably sound like a wiki addict or something, but we're an encyclopedia that's shrugging off all of what we're supposed to be documenting, and I really don't know if I can handle doing so much anymore. I had to ask Choko to come back to the wiki because I just outright am starting to crack. I only do what I do because I care about presenting the information we have to the almost 200,000 anonymous viewers that look at us each day. It seems pretty worthless when an entire section of the wiki is left to rot because nobody wants to even bother anymore. Sorry for being general, but I had to because I'm not picking on one person; I'm talking about several, even though it may only sound like one or two. Tl;dr: People are lazy; the wiki is dying. I know people have lives, but I have one too, and I'm still here helping. Please do something to help fix that. I trust you enough to ask you this because I know you'll make the right decision, and I know you won't misunderstand me. You're my friend, after all. Wrath When you say do something, do you mean immediately while there is a fire lit under your butt, or do you mean in a few days after I've reminded you 52382030923093259.4 times? ( ^_^) Wrath ...I...I'll be prepared to remind you in a couple hours. ( ^_^)" Wrath Flipsy told me tell you to man up and stop watching girl's shows, and that you're a pussy. .-. 22:39, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Just a reminder in case you've forgotten, since I dun know what happens or where it does. ( .__.)~ 15:17, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay, but I mean, most of my guilds (Umnei doesn't really run the RG at all, so it's up to me, and I handle the GG cuz, well, there isn't much to do anyway) are absent of people anyway, and what I did was I just opened up applications and got some really great people to join up. :< I think that having applications be closed for a guid is unfair. Mini-projects, like RS, LUT or DoD, that's fine. But a guild is supposed to be a place, much like in the series, that anyone can join, or should at least have the chance to. Teams are handled much like they're supposed to be, where only certain people can get in. Honestly, in my opinion, if you want to see activity rise, make the ability to close applications for guilds only stop. We're too selective as a wiki, and people who would otherwise be a great addition may be discouraged because they're turned down because what they're good at is, well, not open. This is just an example, but if Carry has to test people to get into her guild anyway, then why close applications? Same thing is with the Grammar Guild. If you have people write a five sentence whatever about themselves to test their grammar, why close applications indefinitely? It's as easy as, if the person sucks, remove them. If they don't do anything, remove them. They really don't harm anyway if they don't do work. What's harmful is people being unable to do work because they want somewhere to start and they don't have it. :< Also, I remember back when I was an anon and you did stuff. Even now people talk about how you basically brought the wiki to where it is today. So yuh, I know all about it. ;P Wrath I...I dunno. I mean, I did speak up about that text-reduction project, but nobody liked that idea, so... >___> But yeah, a forum is nice. I don't even know when closing the ability to join a guild be a thing. I also have lots of other ideas, but I always think they're stupid, so... .__. Wrath Well, some of my ideas might be taken as being...rude. And I like having friends more than anything else, so I just keep most of them to myself. ^___^ Wrath That can be done. But if you're ever really interested in my...possibly rude ideas, you can go ahead and ask, but I'll only tell you on snapchat so that way we don't have to go deleting talk pages again. >__> Wrath I do have a DA, and it's Wrath022, so shouldn't be hard to find me. XD Wrath Bye slut! Wrath Round 2 Jakuwhore, time to talk about admins again. I know Wrath has talked to you about this a bit but a two sided approach can't hurt :) I want you to go to Carrot's contribution page. You can see back to February 18th on a 50 edits view. Now look at yours. March 4th. Think how busy you are and you will see that Carrot really doesn't have an excuse for not contributing. I know you are going to say people are just busy with life and bla bla bla but Carrot has been this inactive for nearly a year. There comes a time when if life is keeping you too busy to work on the wiki, its time to move on. Right now all she contributes to the wiki is a monthly blog about FT0. She does not need admin rights for that. Meanwhile you have Wrath who, lets face it, is basically already running the wiki at this point. Why not give him the admin rights and get the wiki back on track? Cause right now the admins are pretty inactive and having someone who cares about the wiki as much as Wrath as an admin could start to turn things around. I know you are going to say I am biased against her cause I want to murder her but the facts are there. I have always believed the admins of a wiki should be the ones who are most active and doing the most work. Mega is very very inactive as well but I know you like 5 admins and right now I think there is only one suitable candidate for admin because Misk doesn't want to be admin (I suggested it to him the other day and he said he didn't want the responsibility) and Raven and Umnei aren't active enough to be admins. So chop off the weakest link and maybe you can get everyone back on track. Hell, maybe I'll even start editing again--